


You're Mine - Smut Edition

by wiiimzy



Category: Danny Saucedo, Eric Saade (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Jealous Eric, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slight Pain Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/wiiimzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny kisses Martin Björk on national television, Eric is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine - Smut Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut tbh, not yet anyways.

”So you kissed him.” Eric’s words stung.

“Yes, I did.” Danny answered.

“I told you not to do that.” Eric’s jealousy was obvious.

“It was just a dare, babe. You know how I get with dares!” The blonde looked at his boyfriend and smirked. Their whole relationship had started because of a dare the year before, when a reporter had asked them to kiss on stage and they both felt something in the kiss, realizing they’d been in love with each other since the first time they met. Eric glared at the man on the bed with malice in his eyes. He knew for well what Danny got like with dares. Danny was not afraid of anything, and would do everything you dared him into. He didn’t care about his reputation, or what people said about him, something Eric usually admired in his boyfriend, and strived for himself. But now this was causing a problem. By kissing… Martin (Eric shuddered from even thinking his name), Danny had done the exact same thing he’d done last year, when Eric and Danny fell in love. Was Danny gonna leave him now? Not if Eric had anything to say in it.

 

Danny scanned the other man’s face with a smirk, knowing exactly what was going on in that pretty head of his. Eric had always been quite obvious and easy to read, and the blonde liked what he saw running through his brain. Jealousy, and the desire to show Danny who he belonged to. The very thought of it made him feel aroused. Although he’d never tell Eric, because it was more fun that way, he loved being dominated, put in his place, submissive, and he loved riling Eric up to take the step and be aggressive, declaring ownership and exclusive rights. Normally their relationship was equal, they decided everything as a couple, and took turns in taking charge and inviting to dates. But in bed, Danny wanted to be manhandled, preferably tied up and blindfolded. It was such a turn on to be completely in someone else’s hands, them taking responsibility over him and allowing him to let go of everything and just feel. It inclined trust and faith in your partner, and it was a way of getting to know how much his partner loved him, how far would they be willing to go? The fact that Eric didn’t know about his secret kink is was what made it even better. Real emotions, real jealousy, real love.

“And it was a pretty good kiss as well.” Danny’s smirk grew wider and Eric seemed to snap, because the next moment Danny was pushed into the mattress, rough hands grabbing his wrists and holding them over his head. The blonde held back a moan. He didn’t want Eric to know that this is the effect he’d wanted, he wanted Eric to act upon instinct and punish Danny for letting his lips touch someone else’s. The younger man’s mouth was plastered to the elder’s neck, sucking and biting for all he was worth as his hips started grinding the man beneath him.

“You’re mine, and none else’s.” Eric panted into Danny’s ear, biting the earlobe lightly.

“Really? Are you sure about that?” Danny said, trying to hold a steady breath. Eric gripped his wrists tighter and used his legs to push the blonde’s lower body further into the mattress. Danny felt himself hardening over his boyfriend’s behavior and roughness.

“I’ll fucking show you who you belong to.” Eric’s stern and lustful voice caused Danny to groan from arousal. His plan was all falling into place. Eric was tearing his shirt over his head exposing his hot skin to the cool air, even though he couldn’t feel it. Everything he could think of was how tight his pants were becoming and how he wanted Eric inside him. He could feel a hand on his clothed erection, and his hips automatically buckled up into it. The fingers teasingly ran around his fly before unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of the hoops. The rough hand that was still gripping his wrists loosened a little before helping the other to tie Danny’s wrists together. He tied them hard, almost so hard that the blood was cut off, but Danny didn’t care. He was glad he got to tell how furious Eric was, and how ruthless he was in his actions. Eric sat up to remove his own shirt and revealed those delicious abs he’d gotten from hours in the gym and from dancing. Upon instinct Danny tried to put his hands on his chest, to trace the muscles with his tingling fingers, only to find they were strapped to the headboard. Just as he’d wanted.

“No touching.” Eric hissed and grabbed hold of Danny’s jeans before ripping them off. Amazed over how wonderfully possessive his boyfriend acted, and how much it made him feel loved, Danny had to fight not to come in his boxers. He tried to think about very unsexy things, dying puppies, war, people starving, but his mind seemed to be stuck here with the hottest man in the world grinding against his now rock hard dick.

“Eric. Fuck.” As all he could say as his cock was released from the restraining underwear. The younger man chuckled and smirked.

“That’s what I’m planning.” One hand started to stroke the blonde’s dick, and a grasp passed his lips as he felt his orgasm build up.

“Eric, fuck. I’m gonna-“ but before he could finish his sentence, he felt something cold slip down his erection and looked down to find Eric put a cockring at the base of it, denying him the right to orgasm whenever he wanted to.

“You’re not coming till I tell you to.” Eric said, in a voice so much different from the one he used when talking to fans and in interviews. Danny gaped at his face. All traces of the Eric the public saw was gone. Sure, they had the same nose, hair, mouth, cheekbones and forehead, but the eyes were different. Pupils dilated enough to cover the beautiful brown Danny loved so much, leaving him with black eyes, and something about them made Danny think of demons, and wondered if love was the demon possessing Eric to become this lustfilled creature. Desire burned like fire behind them and drove Danny close to madness. No words passed over his lips, they weren’t needed nor welcomed. Eric didn’t seem to want a conversation and neither did Danny. He just wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn’t walk the next day, having to cancel his plan to go partying with his friends and instead staying in bed with his boyfriend, watching television or some cheesy movie. 

“Close your mouth, babe. I’m not putting my dick in a place tainted by him.” Eric snorted and Danny pressed his lips together, pulling the bottom lip into his mouth and sinking his teeth into it when feeling a hand pressing his legs apart and a finger slide over his rim. Still refusing to give up his indifferent façade, Danny made no response, which seemed to make Eric even angrier and turned Danny on beyond belief. A finger was pushed into Danny’s hole and he made a genuine sound of discomfort. The first intrusion was always the hardest, and Danny didn’t think that was ever going to change, no matter how many times him and Eric did this. But that discomfort was always followed by pleasure and was worth it. Especially tonight, when his insides were screaming after more than that finger, and didn’t even care that it would hurt, because it was a beautiful pain. Another finger was added without warning, and then another, and another, until Eric had him rocking on four fingers, scissoring, twisting and brushing against his prostate.

“You little fucking slut. Why do you have to go kiss other people? Am I not man enough for you?” Eric hissed in his ear, hot breath tickling Danny’s ear and very sensitive skin. Danny didn’t want to open his mouth, afraid of yelling out how much he loved this and wanted Eric inside him for real, so no answer came out of him, driving Eric angrier. “Answer me. Slut.” Danny curled his lip into his mouth, scared of making sounds and in an attempt to stop himself from crying. It was so amazing, this feeling of being owned and dominated and degraded in a way that none else but Eric was allowed to do. “Am I not enough?” Eric removed his fingers, leaving Danny feeling empty and desperate for something inside him. He had to talk, Eric would not do anything now if he wasn’t provoked.

“You’re not enough.” Danny answered and Eric shoved himself in, all at once, with minimum use of lube, making them both groan with pain.

Not waiting for Danny to adjust to Eric’s size, he started thrusting while panting “You asked for it” over and over, almost chanting it like a mantra.

It was painful, so painful Danny had to blink back his tears. But Eric was not allowed to see him cry. If Eric saw him cry he’d stop and ask for forgiveness and the moment would be ruined.

Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pa-

“Fuck!”

Eric had hit the spot. The pain was gone and pleasure made Danny curl his toes as he fought his strains. A smirk played on Eric’s lips and he was thrilled to finally receive some reactions.

Rough hands held Danny’s legs apart, nails marking Eric’s territory on his thighs.

Teeth branding Danny’s neck.

Cock claiming Danny’s ass.

It was all so much and hard that Danny’s erection was painful. If he could, he would have come a long time ago. Red and swelled up and oh, so sensitive.

A hand running over it, Danny’s stomach clenching up the way it always did when he was about to come, but the cockring stopped him from orgasming.

“Eric.” Danny whispered, starting to feel desperate. No answer, just hard thrusts and pants. “Eric please.” Nothing.

“E-eric. I-uh-I ne-eed to come.” Eric did nothing but thrust harder, deeper, hitting Danny’s prostate over and over again. “P-ple-ease! I beg you!” Danny was seeing stars and felt light headed. He needed release.

Eric looked at him.

“You’re still not coming till I say so.” He said and he removed the metal from Danny’s dick, still thrusting like before. “I have to know you’re only interested in me and don’t go around fucking any other guys. Cockslut.”

“Eric, please! Please! I beg of you!”

“Who do you belong to?” Eric panted into his ear. Even though he was now delusional and barely could think straight, Danny still managed to keep to his plan of riling Eric up to become the most jealous and possessive man ever, so he didn’t answer. This seemed to make Eric even more angry and he bit down hard on Danny’s shoulder. “Who. Do. You. Belong. To?” He said, sucking love bites along Danny’s collar bones with every word. Still no answer.

“You little slut. Who do you belong to?!” Very angry now, shoving his cock in and out of Danny’s hole, which was now starting to ache from being used to much. A hand was tugging on Danny’s hair and it was all too much so he just screamed it on top of his lungs as he could feel Eric come and empty his load deep inside him.

“YOU! I BELONG TO YOU!”

It took a few minutes for Eric to come down from his high, Danny still overwhelmed and still not having released, dick throbbing painfully. Eric looked him in the eyes after having scanned over his whole body and grabbed hold of Danny’s length.

“Good boy. Now come.” And Danny did, hard and fast and almost hurting, he ejected all over Eric’s chest and hand and nothing in his life had ever been as pleasurable or amazing.

And as they both lied there in bed next to each other cuddled up in each other’s space, Danny thought that he must be the luckiest person on Earth to have a boyfriend like Eric who loved him that much.

“I love you, Eric.” He whispered into his neck, tracing his fingers over Eric’s broad chest. Eric turned his face to look at his boyfriend and smiled.

“I love you too, Danny.” Running his hand over Danny’s hair, blissfully sighing at how perfect this moment was. “And you’re mine.”


End file.
